


Stardust

by La_Temperanza



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2012 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan and Isolde share a night in their tent underneath the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon 2012 Minor Character Challenge

"I would steal the stars right out of the night sky for you."

Isolde laughs softly at Tristan's whispered declaration, untangling from their embrace as she sits up beside him. The dying embers from the campfire outside the caravan’s tent light her up from behind as she straddles him, but even as shadows dance across her unabashedly naked form, he knows she's beautiful.

She slowly grinds against his groin; she’s still wet and warm within from their earlier coupling, and his body soon begins to reawaken under her ministrations. It's like he's a hibernating animal, stumbling blindly out of a cave after the long, hard months of winter, and she is his own personal essence of spring.

"I see someone is feeling sentimental tonight," she says, her tone dripping as sweet as golden honey the color of her hair. "What need would I have for stars?"

He reaches up, ensnaring a strand of hair that has escaped her braid between two of his callused fingers. "I would use them to adorn you, to dress you in finery greater than any queen's. But then everyone would know what I already do."

A sigh escapes her lips as she finally slides down on his hardened length, taking him completely in her heart, her soul. "Hm?" she murmurs, winking at him saucily as she begins to move and gyrate, never one to let him set the pace in any of their adventures. "And what's that?"

He grips her sides firmly, as if his hands were made to slot into that delicate dip above her hip bone. He starts to thrust upwards, not willing to let her do all the work, even if they both know she's more then capable. It's why they're such a perfect pair. "That they would look like dull lumps of glass next to you, because you would outshine any star."

“Best to leave them in the sky then, for all travelers and lovers alike to enjoy,” she says, laughing again. This time, the sound is low and breathy, transforming into a pleasured moan as the speed of their rutting increases. Her head hangs forward as she braces her hands against his chest, her ample breasts bouncing in time with the eager canting of her hips. He drags one of his own hands up her chest and cups a pebbled nipple in the cusp of his roughened palm, and she keens at the jolt of electricity that ripples through them both.

“Besides,” she gasps out, still giving him that self-assured grin as he works at undoing her defenses before he will build them back up again, “I think it’s more of the challenge you’re really after.”

With one fluid movement, he flips her onto the sweat-drenched furs that make up their travel bedding, pushing into her warmth forcefully one more time before white hot light bursts in front of his vision and he fills her with his seed. She clings to him throughout her own climax, fingernails scrambling down the slippery expanse of his back, marking him with evidence of her pleasure as she cries out his name.

Afterwards, as they remain intertwined, shuddering and reluctant to part, he places a quick kiss to her temple. “Why would I need a challenge when I have you?”

“That’s right, you do,” she whispers, placing a hand against his cheek as the constellations in her eyes wash over him with their heavenly glow. “Partners for life, remember?”


End file.
